


What Xmas means to me

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Blow Jobs, Grumpy Bones, Jimdon'twannabealone, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Male Slash, MerryTrekmas!, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Già, probabilmente si rilasserà molto di più qui da solo, tra i suoi simili!" aveva commentato sarcasticamente Bones, ricevendo in risposta una delle sue tipiche alzate di sopracciglio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Xmas means to me

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Un po' tutti.  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Introspettivo, Sentimentale, Erotico, Fluff.  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _._  
 **Summary** : _"Già, probabilmente si rilasserà molto di più qui da solo, tra i suoi simili!" aveva commentato sarcasticamente Bones, ricevendo in risposta una delle sue tipiche alzate di sopracciglio._  
 **Note** : _**M**_ _erry_ _ **T**_ _rekmas to everyoooone_ _ **!**_ O/  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono e non ci guadagno nulla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**N** _ atale arrivò in fretta, insieme ad una bufera.  
Le città erano ricoperte dal soffice manto bianco della neve, alto fino alle ginocchia, e i bambini si divertivano a colpire qualsiasi cosa in movimento con palle di neve, mentre le strade s'illuminavano delle sfarfallanti lucine natalizie che scintillavano sulla neve.

Il periodo natalizio era il momento delle riunioni di famiglia, dei regali scambiati sotto l'albero e delle risate tintinnanti attorno alla tavola.  
Nessuno era solo a Natale. Nessuno tranne Jim.  
Bones, era andato a New York per passare le festività insieme a sua figlia, la piccola Jo. Aveva insistito perchè Jim lo seguisse ma questo non si sarebbe mai sognato di intromettersi in uno dei pochi periodi in cui padre e figlia potevano passare del tempo insieme. Il resto dei suoi amici sarebbe tornato dalle rispettive famiglie; anche loro avevano provato ad invitarlo ma Jim aveva cordialmente declinato gli inviti, rifiutandosi di passare per un povero sfigato che non avesse una famiglia con cui passare le feste. 

Anche se questo corrispondeva a verità.  
Sua madre era su un altro pianeta e comunque non tornava mai per le vacanze; l'ultima volta che aveva sentito su fratello Sam avevano litigato furiosamente e non si parlavano da allora. Suo zio Frank non riusciva a rimanere sobrio per un intervallo temporale abbastanza lungo da permettergli di biascicare un " _Buon Pasqua_."  
Il fatto è che Jim aveva sempre creduto nel Natale, sin da bambino, anche se non ne aveva mai avvertito l'aria in casa sua. L'unico addobbo era un piccolo e striminzito albero di Natale e delle vecchie e muffite decorazioni, a cui si aggiungevano delle luci dalla vita precaria. Eppure per Jim era la cosa più bella del mondo e il suo piccolo tesoro. Si rinchiudeva in camera e rimaneva sveglio tutta la notte ad osservarlo, pregando che qualcuno lì fuori ascoltasse la sua preghiera.  
" _Babbo Natale, sono stato buono, almeno quest'anno non dimenticarti che esisto anche io_."

Inutile dire che rimaneva deluso ogni Natale, ma lui ci credeva lo stesso e ci metteva più impegno, cercava di essere buono, cercava di fare in modo che quel vecchio barbuto si accorgesse di lui... almeno finchè Sam, durante un litigio, non gli aveva rivelato – beh, urlato in faccia – la verità. Allora Jim aveva abbandonato quello stupido albero e poi era stata tutta una discesa verso un'adolescenza piena di rabbia e solitudine.  
Poi aveva incontrato Pike: una sera fortunata quell'uomo aveva dato a Jim più di un consiglio: gli aveva dato una vita, uno scopo da perseguire e lui aveva smesso di essere un brillante attacca brighe e si era impegnato. Era entrato all'Accademia e in quattro anni era diventato Capitano. Inoltre il primo ed ultimo Natale passato in modo decente era stato con Pike stesso e lui gliene sarebbe stato sempre grato.

In tutto ciò, l'unico dell'equipaggio che rimaneva era Spock.

Il suo Primo Ufficiale e migliore amico, anche se questa probabilmente era una definizione abbastanza infantile del suo rapporto con il vulcaniano.  
Dopo la distruzione della Narada il loro rapporto era cambiato, e prima che Jim potesse rendersene conto erano diventati amici; con l'attacco di Khan e la sua temporanea morte, il loro rapporto era diventato ancora più stretto.

L'unico altro essere umano così importante era Bones, solo che con lui era diverso: era il fratello maggiore che non aveva mai ritrovato in Sam, mentre Spock sembrava aver superato la fratellanza da un po', ed ora era in un limbo, magari in attesa che Jim riuscisse a stabilire che grado d'intimità correva fra di loro.

Questo era il problema: Jim non sapeva che cosa Spock fosse per lui. Perchè lo sentisse così vicino e ne era spaventato perchè non era abituato ad aver rapporti personali così impegnativi. Qualsiasi cosa corresse fra di loro richiedeva buona parte della sua attenzione e lui ci stava lavorando, sul serio, ma quando si soffermava a pensare su quanto fosse importante la presenza del vulcaniano al suo fianco, non poteva evitare di provare l'impellente desiderio di scappare dall'altra parte della galassia. E pure in fretta!

Era così legato a Spock, soprattutto dopo la " _scena del vetro_ " – come la chiamava lui – che il solo pensiero di ritrovarsi un altro Primo Ufficiale lo terrorizzava. Una volta, dopo la sconfitta del romulano Nero, Spock aveva ipotizzato un suo possibile ritiro dalla Flotta per aiutare la colonia vulcaniana a riformarsi e quando non si era ripresentato sul ponte, Jim aveva perso gran parte della sua sicurezza; e poi Spock era tornato e... bam, era di nuovo il più felice dei Capitani.

Aveva pensato dunque di passare le feste sulla nave insieme a lui, ma per quanto amasse la sua Enterprise, non poteva sopportare di passarci anche il Natale, visto che era completamente disabitata, e non riusciva a capire come Spock potesse seriamente pensare di starsene da solo lì, per tutto il tempo.  
Non che lui non ci avesse provato ad invitarlo a passare le feste insieme, ma tutto quello che ne aveva ricavato era stato un incolore "Illogico, Capitano, i vulcaniani non festeggiano." e lui non aveva insistito più di tanto.

"Già, probabilmente si rilasserà molto di più qui da solo, tra i suoi simili!" aveva commentato sarcasticamente Bones, ricevendo in risposta una delle sue tipiche alzate di sopracciglio.

"Davvero." aveva risposto nello stesso tono da tutta-logica-niente-emozioni che gli faceva saltare letteralmente i nervi. Perchè insistere nel cercare di reprimere una parte di se stessi? Perchè non trarre forza da entrambe? 

Jim si ritrovò a chiedersi se mai con sua madre avesse festeggiato il Natale o se Sarek l'avesse ritenuto tanto illogico da impedirle di influenzare negativamente suo figlio.

Controllò il frigo del suo appartamento, trovandolo desolatamente abitato da un'unica bottiglia – scaduta – di latte. Disgustato la buttò via.

Aveva bisogno di comprarsi gli ingredienti per un bell'eggnog.

Di solito Jim passava il Natale nei bar ad ubriacarsi fino a perdere coscienza di se stesso e trovarsi a cantare canzoni natalizie con altri poveri diavoli senza un tetto o famiglia, ma quella volta decise che si sarebbe comportato come un qualunque povero diavolo con un po' di coscienza e se ne sarebbe stato comodamente seduto sul divano a tracannare una delle bevande natalizie più alcoliche nella tradizione per fare un augurio al fantasma della sua famiglia.

Il supermercato era poco lontano: si coprì per bene e si avviò verso la sua meta, a testa bassa per evitare il vento gelido e sferzante. Quella era una scena da ridere: era un Capitano della Flotta, aveva salvato la terra dall'attacco di Khan e aveva salvato il suo equipaggio dalla distruzione rischiando la sua stessa vita ed eccolo, solo come un cane a Natale.  
"Beh, non sei l'unico da solo." ma non era proprio consolatorio.  
Si fermò di botto, la neve che ormai arrivava alle ginocchia: perchè doveva starsene da solo? Potevano passare del tempo insieme anche senza festeggiare. No?  
Aprì il suo comunicatore.  
"Spock!"  
"Capitano?"  
"Non siamo in servizio, chiamami Jim!" lo rimproverò, senza riuscire a trattenersi.

"Bene, _Jim_ , cosa posso fare per te?"

"Ho bisogno che mi raggiungi subito. E' di vitale importanza."  
"E' succes--"  
"Puoi trovare le mie coordinate facilmente, ti aspetto." e chiuse la comunicazione, ghignando soddisfatto. Sapeva che Spock non aveva bevuto la storia dell'emergenza – in altre occasioni Jim non avrebbe perso tempo nel ricordargli il suo nome, no? - ma era anche sicuro che, nonostante questo, Spock l'avrebbe raggiunto comunque.  
Un po' più allegro entrò nel supermercato, segnandosi mentalmente di dover comprare anche del cioccolato fuso da aggiungere all'eggnog.

  
  
*°*°

  
  
Per poco le buste non gli caddero di mano: Spock era davanti all'entrata, il viso più verde di quanto Jim potesse immaginare, il comunicatore stretto nella mano in una mano, il tricorder nell'altra e lo sguardo che vagava sullo schermo di quest'ultimo, alla sua ricerca.  
"Spock!" gli si avvicinò in fretta, squadrandolo da capo a piedi: indossava un cappotto pesante fornito dalla Flotta, ma sembrava comunque non bastare a tenerlo al caldo, considerato le temperature a cui era abituato. Gli ufficiali potevano usare il teletrasporto della Flotta per connettersi con quelli sparsi per il continente ed arrivare in un determinato posto senza sprechi di tempo, soprattutto in casi di emergenza, e visto che ce n'era uno a pochi metri da dove si trovava lui, si era lasciato trasportare dall'aria natalizia ed aveva perso un po' di tempo fra gli scaffali, ma non credeva di averci passato così tanto tempo! Maledicendosi mentalmente, lasciò cadere con poca gentilezza il suo carico sulla neve, e si apprestò a sfilarsi rapidamente cappello e sciarpa, solo per cederli al suo ipotermico primo ufficiale.

"Capitano-" Spock cercò di protestare, ma Jim gli chiuse la bocca con la sciarpa.

"Non morirò, promesso e, Spock, chiamami di nuovo Capitano e ti lascio qui a gelare, ok?" lo minacciò, ritenendosi soddisfatto solo quando quello annuì. Sorridendogli si sbrigò a raccogliere la sua piccola spesa e lo trascinò più in fretta possibile a casa.  
Dopo aver acceso le luci, si rese conto di due cose: aveva perso la sensibilità al viso e alle mani, e Spock non stava messo meglio. Era quasi totalmente verde e si trattenne a stento da fare qualche battuta sul Grinch, che per lui sarebbe comunque stata incomprensibile.  
"Computer, alza la temperatura di tre gradi." ordinò, mentre si sfilava la giacca ed aiutava poi Spock a spogliarsi dei vari strati di vestiario che aveva addosso. Infine rimase con una semplice maglia nera, mentre Jim indossava jeans e una vecchia maglia scolorita.  
"Spock, togliti i pantaloni." disse all'improvviso, attirando l'attenzione dell'altro che si stava beatamente guardando intorno, curioso.  
Quando si rese conto di quel che aveva detto, arrossì senza alcun motivo.  
"Sono bagnati." si spiegò, quando quello mantenne la sua espressione perplessa, solo per concentrarla poi sui pantaloni fradici fino alle ginocchia.

Senza dir nulla si sfilò gli stivali e poi i pantaloni che mostrarono pian piano un paio di gambe pallide e verdi dov'era più fredda la pelle. Jim le osservò con un certo interesse prima che la sua periferica fosse invasa dalla stoffa nera dei pantaloni che Spock gli stava porgendo; annuì, recuperandoli.  
"Devo aver qualcosa che ti vada bene... tu intanto fa come se fossi a casa tua." detto ciò sparì nella sua camera. 

Quando ritornò con un paio di vecchi pantaloni da tuta grigio scuro, Spock era ancora in piedi, accanto ad una mensola dove Jim aveva lasciato ad impolverare una vecchia foto di famiglia ed una di suo padre, rubata dall'album di sua madre.

Per un attimo Jim rimase immobile a contemplarlo: la maglia nera fasciava perfettamente il busto e le spalle tese, i boxer, del medesimo colore, facevano degnamente il loro lavoro, evidenziando un lato B da invidia e lasciando scoperte le gambe che adesso tendevano più ad un vago rosato, macchiato dal verde tenue.  
Jim aveva avuto poche occasioni di vedere Spock parzialmente svestito, ma si era letteralmente innamorato del modo in cui il rosa umano si lasciava macchiare dal verde vulcaniano, in un modo così armonioso da essere quasi sfacciato, come se volesse sottolineare la sua appartenenza a due mondi differenti, e si ritrovò a chiedersi, nuovamente, perchè Spock non riuscisse a vedere quanto fosse speciale quella sua caratteristica, quanto lo rendesse unico e insostituibile. 

Perchè non cercava di preservare la sua anima umana?

Certe volte gli veniva voglia di prenderlo per le spalle e costringerlo a vedere la verità, obbligarlo ad accettarsi per com'era, in entrambi i modi, perchè era giusto così; quella volta, invece, si limitò ad avvicinarglisi a passo felpato, anche se sapeva che lui l'aveva perfettamente sentito, come dimostrò quando porse in anticipo una mano, in attesa che Jim gli passasse i pantaloni.  
"Vedo che hai conosciuto la mia famiglia."

"Tua madre è esteticamente piacevole."  
Jim rise.  
"Già, è molto bella." rispose, prima che un nodo alla gola soffocasse la risata: Spock non aveva più una madre. Guardò la foto di suo padre e deglutì. Nessuno dei due fece commenti su chi non c'era più, mentre Spock si infilava i pantaloni della tuta.  
"Ti ringrazio." disse e lui annuì in risposta. "Jim, sono curioso."  
"Spara." disse lui, ridacchiando all'espressione perplessa di lui "E' un modo di dire" specificò. Prima o poi gli avrebbe fatto una lezione sui modi di dire terrestri.

"Qual'era l'emergenza che ti ha spinto a farmi venire qui?" 

Jim diventò improvvisamente nervoso: non aveva pensato ad una risposta adeguata per quella domanda, anche se sapeva che sarebbe arrivata. Non voleva dire a Spock che non aveva nessuno con cui passare il Natale, non voleva nemmeno dirgli che l'aveva invitato perchè nemmeno lui aveva con chi festeggiare e ricordargli così di sua madre, né che voleva passarlo con lui, così, sul divano a bere eggnog, perchè sarebbe sembrato stupido ed imbarazzante.  
 _Eggnog. Ecco la risposta!_

"Volevo farti assaggiare il mio specialissimo eggnog, mio vulcaniano amico!" e ghignò, quando esitò nel rispondere, probabilmente alla ricerca, nella sua memoria, del significato di eggnog.  
Quando alzò un sopracciglio, il ghigno di Jim si allargò ancora di più.  
"Sei consapevole che noi vulcaniani non subiamo l'effetto dell'alcol?" chiese infine, con quel tono che sembrava dire "sto parlando con un bambino testardo e devo avere pazienza" e che faceva venire a Jim la voglia di fargli vedere quanto potesse essere testardo...  
"Oh sì, che lo so, Spock, ecco perchè per te ci sarà un'edizione speciale del mio eggnog." e gli battè una pacca sulla spalla, ignorando il formicolio alle dita.  
"Devo dedurre che ti ho trovato in quel supermercato perchè stavi cercando del cioccolato?"  
"Esatto, e anche perchè il mio frigo era desolatamente vuoto."  
"Credevo che avessi un appartamento anche a San Francisco."  
"Sì, ma lì non nevica, e l'Iowa è sempre casa mia, dopotutto." tra loro scese uno strano silenzio e Jim avvertì i peli sulle braccia rizzarsi, come se nell'aria ci fosse qualcosa di magnetico... quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Spock, capì che era la sua vicinanza la causa e, prima che potesse fare qualcosa di veramente stupido, battè le mani, mettendo su quello che sperava essere il suo miglior sorriso malandrino "Allora sei pronto? Perchè stasera, ti piaccia o no, ti farò ubriacare."  
Spock alzò semplicemente un sopracciglio in una muta risposta di sarcasmo, ma per il resto non sembrava per niente avverso all'idea, e Jim fu grato di avere avuto una scusa per cambiare argomento.

"Ovviamente prima ceniamo."e si avviò in cucina, seguito immediatamente dall'altro.  
"Non sapevo che cucinassi."  
"Eh, quando vivi da solo devi arrangiarti in tanti modi. Ho preso anche gli ingredienti per prepararti--"  
"Plomeek, la zuppa vulcaniana." e sembrava sinceramente sorpreso, tanto che Jim non sapeva se sentirsi offeso o lusingato.  
"Sono un uomo pieno di sorprese." e gli fece l'occhiolino.  
"Davvero." accordò il vulcaniano.  
Passarono un'ora e giù di lì a preparare la cena, chiacchierando del più e del meno, come fossero semplicemente negli alloggi di Jim, in una delle loro serate di scacchi.  
Inutile dire che l'umano si divertì moltissimo quando tirò fuori dall'armadio l'ologramma del suo vecchio albero – ormai perduto – raccontandogli alcuni aneddoti davvero divertenti su come era riuscito ad ottenere alcune delle decorazioni, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto dell'altro, per quanto un vulcaniano riuscisse ad esprimere sconvolgimento.

Jim era grato per il fatto che Spock avesse deciso di glissare sulla questione di una chiamata totalmente improvvisa e di questo mini-festeggiamento di Natale, e sul non chiedergli nulla sulla sua famiglia, cosa che ricambiò evitando di parlare della sua. Sospettava che anche Spock, in fondo, non aveva gradito la prospettiva di starsene da solo.  
"Non capisco." disse quest'ultimo, quando, finita la cena, ritornarono sul divano, fissando intento l'alberello che sembrava ancora più striminzito nell'ologramma.  
"Cosa?" 

"Perchè voi umani adorate tanto dei semplici alberi rivestiti di decorazioni. E' illogico."  
Jim gli si fece più vicino.  
"Tu lo sai, no, signor Spock? Siamo esseri illogici. Vuoi sapere perchè adoravo quest'albero?"  
Spock annuì.  
"Perchè era di papà, mi faceva sentire vicino a lui. Le decorazioni le hanno comprate insieme dopo la nascita di Sam."  
"Capisco." ribattè solo Spock, continuando a fissare l'immagine con lo stesso guardo sofferente che aveva quando era dall'altra parte del vetro e Jim stava morendo.  
Istintivamente posò la mano sul suo avambraccio scoperto, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. Erano abbastanza vicini che i loro respiri si allacciavano ed inseguivano senza dover rincorrersi a lungo. Distrattamente avvertì il proprio cuore che rimbombava forte nelle orecchie o il pulsare rapido del sangue nelle vene dell'altro.  
Quando il suo orologio da polso suonò per segnare le undici, l'incantesimo si ruppe.  
"C-credo che andrò a preparare l'eggnogg." e si allontanò senza nemmeno aspettare che l'altro annuisse.

 

 

*°*°*

 

  
"Allora com'è?" gli chiese, quando finalmente gli porse una tazza di eggnog color cioccolato. Spock ne aveva appena bevuto un sorso e già la punta delle sue orecchie era verdognola. Un verde differente da quello causato dal freddo: carico, caldo... Jim represse a stento la voglia di _assaggiarlo_.

"Buono, Jim, grazie." e ne prese un altro sorso, mentre lui, soddisfatto, beveva il suo: il brandy e il rum lasciavano una deliziosa sensazione di bruciore lungo il loro tragitto, riscaldandolo dalla testa ai piedi, facendolo sentire quasi leggero. La testa di sicuro lo era quando finì la prima tazza. Spock cercava di mantenere uno stoico autocontrollo ma il verde sul viso e sul collo lo tradivano. Jim si permise di immaginare come dovessero essere il petto, e poi le gambe... Si tese quando sentì che l'alcol aveva abbracciato la sua eccitazione. Imbarazzato afferrò un cuscino dal divano – quando erano scivolati sul pavimento? - e lo usò per coprirsi, con la scusa di appoggiarci le braccia.  
Si leccò le labbra, mentre il calore si diffondeva lentamente in tutto il corpo e faceva sembrare la temperatura della stanza quasi estiva. Spock sembrava tranquillamente a suo agio, mentre sorseggiava la sua seconda tazza senza nemmeno battere ciglio.  
"Mi gira la testa." si lagnò, tanto per riempire il silenzio che regnava nella stanza e che sembrava voler essere infranto.  
Spock non rispose, contemplando il pavimento con un certo interesse, talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri che Jim cominciò a pensare che fosse caduto in una delle sue sedute di meditazione; accigliato gattonò verso di lui, totalmente dimentico del perchè, in primo luogo, aveva avuto bisogno di un cuscino.  
"Spock?" chiese, passandogli una mano davanti al viso, il concetto di spazio personale per loro due non valeva più da tanto tempo e Jim era stato felice di constatare che il vulcaniano non sembrava più irrigidirsi quando lui lo toccava, accettando anzi il contatto fisico con una certa soddisfazione. Se fosse perchè era Jim a toccarlo o perchè aveva raggiunto un chissà quale traguardo personale, non gli era dato sapere; lui sperava vivamente che fosse la prima.  
"Jim." la voce dell'altro arrivò da qualche parte indistinta all'altezza della sua guancia, mentre stringeva nella mano quella che lui aveva continuato stupidamente ad agitare. Brividi colarono lungo la sua spina dorsale, quando un fiotto di desiderio gli si rovesciò dentro, e solo distrattamente capì che non era suo, ma di Spock.  
Anzi no, erano entrambi in un unico sentimento.

"Sì?" domandò in un roco sussurro, quasi timoroso che, alzando la voce, potesse rovinare quel momento.

"Sai perchè i vulcaniani considerano il cioccolato proibito?" chiese, la bocca a pochi centimetri dalla sua, che sentì sulla lingua il sapore del cioccolato fondente che aveva aggiunto all'eggnog.

Non avendo la forza per emettere un suono che non fosse un imbarazzantissimo gemito, si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
"Perchè abbassano le nostre inibizioni, ci inebriano e ci rendono meno logici e questo è inaccettabile. Siamo un popolo che tiene sotto controllo le proprie emozioni e queste, più vengono represse, più diventano forti; scorrono sotto di noi come il magma nel vulcano, e più a lungo non vengono espresse, più esplodono con violenza, ecco perchè se non fosse stato per Surak, ci saremo estinti. La logica è la nostra salvezza, ma in questo momento sto fallendo nel controllarmi. "  
"Allora non controllarti." mugugnò Jim, mentre passava la punta del naso contro la guancia dell'altro, fino a che non si ritrovò nascosto nell'incavo del suo collo. Aveva un così buon'odore.

"Jim- " ma non riuscì a continuare, perdendosi nella sensazione delle sue labbra contro la pelle. Inspirò due volte, cercando di riprendere un minimo di controllo, ma il cioccolato racchiudeva la logica in una spessa prigione, lasciandolo completamente in balia del suo lato umano. Più cercava di combatterlo, più quello sembrava avanzare; mai come in quel momento aveva considerato la sua metà umana come uno svantaggio.  
"Non combatterlo, Spock." lo sentì mormorare contro il proprio orecchio, ormai di un verde carico "E' parte di te, non combatterlo. Ti prendo io." e poi aveva lasciato scorrere la punta della lingua contro il suo orecchio, mugugnando in un modo così illegale che Spock non aveva più capito nulla, e si era lasciato andare al fiume di sensazioni incandescenti che minacciava di annegarlo. Aveva afferrato Jim per le spalle e in un attimo quello si era ritrovato con le spalle a terra e la bocca occupata a rispondere con entusiasmo al suo assalto fondente.  
Jim avvolse le sue spalle con le braccia, tirandoselo ancora più addosso, lasciando scontrare con una certa malizia le loro eccitazioni, ormai più che _inebriate,_ mentre Spock mordeva senza pietà le sue labbra, abbastanza forte da farlo gemere di dolore e piacere, ma non tanto da fargli male. Non troppo, almeno.  
Quando si separarono, lo fecero malvolentieri e solo perchè Jim aveva bisogno di aria: inspirò a pieni polmoni una quantità di ossigeno tale da farlo resistere in apnea, troppo impaziente di riprendere la sua attività, ma perse tutto il fiato collezionato in un unico colpo quando si ritrovò a fissare il disastro che _lui stesso_ aveva fatto del viso di Spock: i capelli erano in disordine come non li aveva mai visti, e gli davano un'aria così maledettamente umana e, in un certo senso, vulnerabile da fargli venir voglia di nasconderlo sotto pelle e proteggerlo da tutto - un pensiero sciocco considerato il fatto che Spock era tre volte più forte di lui e l'aveva salvato più volte di quante ne potesse ricordare - e i suoi occhi erano scuri e celavano il vulcano nascosto sotto la superficie, ed era bello e spaventoso allo stesso tempo. Leccò il labbro superiore di Spock, immobile mentre aspettava che si muovesse, e lo sentì sospirare impercettibilmente. Per un attimo si chiese se anche con Uhura avesse mai provato qualcosa del genere.  
" _No_." disse perentorio e Jim sapeva che era una risposta al suo pensiero ma invece di sentirsi violato, in un certo senso, venne attraversato da un nuovo fiotto di eccitazione.  
"Non abbiamo-" ansimò, sfregandosi con forza contro il bacino dell'altro, godendo nel sentirgli trattenere il fiato.

"Mi dispiace, i miei scudi mentali sono ad un punto zero, e--" ma lui non gli permise di continuare, mentre il bisogno di contatto, di _piùpellepiùpelle_ divennecosì impellente che quasi si ritrovò a cercare di strappare in due le loro maglie; Spock gli afferrò entrambi i polsi, convincendolo a lasciar perdere, a lasciar fare a lui.  
Sfilò con diligenza la sua maglia – cercando di non indugiare troppo con lo sguardo sul busto teso dell'altro – e poi gli sbottonò i jeans, sfilandoli insieme ai boxer; abbandonati gli abiti sul divano, si mise sulle ginocchia, le cosce che intrappolavano quelle di Jim, che sentì la salivazione azzerata nel vedere quanto i pantaloni pendessero larghi e sfatti sui fianchi dell'altro. Non appena si fu liberato della maglia, le mani si appropriarono con violenza della pelle calda, sentendola sfilare sotto i palmi, mentre la peluria li solleticava crudelmente. Spock sollevò semplicemente un sopracciglio, e Jim portò le mani fino alla sua bocca, per poi lasciarle scivolare giù, lungo il busto dell'altro finchè lo stesso Spock, con espressione predatoria non gli afferrò nuovamente i polsi, inchiodandoli con forza al pavimento.

"Non ti muoverai finchè non avrò finito. Intesi?" e il tono imperioso con cui lo disse bastò a spingere Jim sull'orlo di un'orgasmo devastante; l'unica cosa che riuscì a mormorare un risposta fu un gemito impaziente, poi obbedendo si ordinò mentalmente di tenere i polsi inchiodati dov'erano, mentre Spock riprendeva a spogliarsi con una lentezza estenuante, al punto che Jim dovette violentare la propria volontà per non venire come un adolescente.  
Trattenne a stento una colorita imprecazione quando finalmente anche l'altro fu completamente nudo, lasciando in mostra il membro di una tonalità verde scuro, in contrasto con il verde acceso del resto del corpo; la bocca di Jim divenne stranamente arida e desiderò poterlo assaggiare, scoprire che sapore avesse Spock, scoprire e fargli scoprire quanto fossero simili. Magari anche fargli amare la sua parte umana perchè, per quanto ci provasse, il lato alieno di Spock rappresentava costantemente un'incognita per lui e a volte lo rendeva quasi un'estraneo, e Jim odiava quel tipo di sensazione.  
Quando Spock ricoprì palmo per palmo il suo corpo con il proprio, Jim dimenticò per un attimo ogni cosa, crogiolandosi nella meravigliosa sensazione di come i loro corpi facessero un armonioso e perfetto 'click'. Per uno come lui, abituato a non avere relazioni troppo durature, quel tipo di sensazione era quasi raro, se non impossibile da trovare. 

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che l'avrebbe trovata fra le braccia del suo Primo Ufficiale?

"Pensi troppo." lo rimproverò il vulcaniano per poi premurarsi di annullare ogni pensiero con un bacio da togliere l'anima. Spock esplorò la sua bocca con una minuziosa curiosità, per poi passare al suo collo e giù, il petto scosso dai gemiti, fino agli addominali con ogni avvallamento, piccolo anfratto, neo o cicatrice. Ignorò la sua eccitazione pulsante per ridefinir con la lingua le cosce fino alle ginocchia.  
"Spock-!" singhiozzò, mentre stringeva con una mano i suoi capelli e lo spingeva a risalire verso il membro che agonizzava attenzioni. I loro sguardi si allacciarono e poi quello sparì fra le labbra del vulcaniano e Jim _ohdiotipregocosì_ era a così tanto dal venire che si sentiva bruciare, ancora e ancora e ancora finchè non si riversò con forza fra le labbra dell'altro, che inghiottì in un modo così oscenamente _curioso_ che a Jim venne quasi da piangere e ridere ed imprecare insieme, invece si limitò a cercare di riprendere a respirare normalmente, ancora scosso dall'orgasmo violento.  
"Oh mio-" ansimò, mentre Spock si chinava su di lui per scostargli i capelli sudati dalla fronte e incastrarlo in un bacio che aveva il loro sapore. 

Jim afferrò una mano di Spock e la portò alla propria guancia, poi sulle sue labbra che schiuse diligentemente per accoglierne tre dita, succhiarle e giocarci con la lingua ed accarezzarle con i denti. Sapeva che erano la parte più sensibile del corpo vulcaniano, e sapeva anche che se avesse continuato ancora Spock sarebbe venuto così, senza che lui l'avesse nemmeno toccato ma il vulcaniano non era dello stesso avviso. Con un verso gutturale allontanò la mano, e fece scontrare nuovamente le loro bocche in un bacio affamato e quasi violento, distraendolo dall'intrusione di un primo, un secondo ed infine terzo dito. Sembrava che il vulcaniano conoscesse il corpo di Jim meglio ancora del proprietario perchè trovò la prostata al primo colpo, colpendo e colpendo ripetutamente ed insistentemente facendogli torcere lo stomaco con uno spasmo di nuova eccitazione.  
Guardò l'altro con occhi spalancati, mentre il fuoco tornava a bruciarlo dall'interno con una velocità impressionante e che raggiunse il culmine quando quello, ormai al proprio limite, si spinse in lui cercando di andare più piano possibile, ma torturando entrambi con una lentezza insopportabile.  
"Cazzo, Spock, muoviti-!" gli urlò Jim, gemendo senza ritegno quando l'altro seguì il suo consigliò e cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui, ricercando la perfetta angolatura che gli permettesse di colpire la sua prostata ad ogni spinta e a ridurlo, così, in una massa di membra tremanti ed ansiti accompagnati dal nome del vulcaniano o da una colorita imprecazione.

Spock si spinse in lui senza gentilezza, con forza incitato dai suoi continui "più forte, più forte!" guidandoli entrambi verso un cieco e violento orgasmo.

Quando Jim riaprì gli occhi era nel suo letto, stretto attorno al corpo caldo del vulcaniano, avvolto in un bozzolo di coperte. Sorridendo, lasciò un bacio umido sul collo dell'altro, poi sulla bocca, che rispose con un certo entusiasmo.  
"Che ore sono?" chiese, la gola dolorante per il troppo gridare.  
"Le due." fu la pronta risposta di Spock.  
Jim sorrise di nuovo e lo strinse ancora di più a sè.  
"Buon Natale, Spock."  
E trattenne un'esclamazione di sorpresa quando, invece di un trattato sull'illogicità della sua affermazione, rispose con un soffice "Buon Natale, Jim."  
  
 


End file.
